La fantastique histoire de Nathan et Anaëlle Jagger-Evans, nés Potter
by RedBlackSky
Summary: Anaëlle (fem harry) et Nathan (son frère) sont attaqués par Voldemort. Après moults péripéties, ils sont recueillis par Antonin Jagger, sa mère Riahnon, sa soeur Mello et son frère Séverin. Les ennuis commencent quand les jumeaux reçoivent une lettre en parchemin...
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Voici une nouvelle histoire.**

**Titre :** La fantastique histoire de Nathan et Anaëlle Evans, nés Potter

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Family/Hurt-Comfort-Humor-Friendship-Adventure

**Disclaimer :** Tout es Rowling, mais je ne désespère pas !

* * *

Prologue :

Anaëlle, Nathan, Antonin

ou

La pire décision de trois personnes et ce qui en résulte (A savoir un tas d'ennuis)

* * *

Lord Voldemort entra dans la chambre des bébés. Il vit tout d'abord Lily Potter qui se tenait devant les berceaux, puis un petit roux qui pleurait et enfin une petite fille aux cheveux de jais et aux grands yeux verts qui le fixait intensément. Il stupéfixa Lily Potter et s'approcha des bébés. L'homme frémit sous le regard de la petite fille. Dans ses grands yeux verts, on lisait de l'amusement, de la pitié et du mépris. Face-de-Serpent envoya le sort de mort sur la gamine, mais ce-dernier fut renvoyé en arrière et Voldychou fut annihilé.

Lorsque Lily Potter se réveilla, elle pensa tout d'abord à ses enfants. Elle rampa vers les berceaux et vit que Nathan avait une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur le front et qu'Anaëlle en avait une en forme d'éclair sur le front aussi. La jeune femme comprit que Nathan, avait vaincu Voldemort. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et se rua hors de la pièce pour prévenir James.

James, comme elle s'y attendait, fut ravi de savoir que son fils avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le félicita, et les Potter partirent ensemble chez Dumbledore, sans penser un instant à la petite fille aux yeux émeraude qui observait les décombres de la chambre d'un air inquiet, puis qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Cette nuit-là, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Anaëlle Potter. Après avoir passé toute la nuit à pleurer, sa mère était finalement venue la voir pour lui dire de se taire et qu'elle allait gêner Nathan. La petite fille ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait devoir vivre seule à Godric's Hollow ou que son frère allait être révéré par les sorciers, non. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne représentait plus rien aux yeux de ses parents. Et ça lui fit mal.

* * *

7 ans plus tard :

Anaëlle, huit ans, observa le petit garçon qui lui faisait face. Son frère avait bien moins de prestance qu'elle, elle le savait. Ils étaient assis dans le vieux canapé de cuir du grenier qui tombait en lambeau. La petite brune toisa Nathan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors plus du grenier depuis deux ans ? Tu me manque tu sais ?

\- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Et c'est TOI qui me demande ça ? Mais c'est de ta faute tu sais ? Si tu n'obnubilais pas Potter Mère et Potter père, peut-être qu'ils se seraient souvenus qu'ils avaient une fille et que je n'aurais pas été délaissée à ton profit !

-Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Potter père et Potter mère, comme tu dis, t'ont ignorés ! Je n'ai jamais demandé toute cette attention, toute cette… célébrité ! Je voulais juste… Juste… Juste retrouver ma sœur ! Je t'aime Ana' !

Les yeux d'Anaëlle eurent un éclat métallique. Elle frémit de rage en voyant les yeux noisette de son frère s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Nath' ?

\- Oui ?

\- On se casse. Maintenant.

* * *

1 an plus tard

Antonin Jagger nettoyait tranquillement sa voiture quand deux vélos s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Un garçon et une fille de neuf ans environ descendirent. Ils s'approchèrent et la fille prit la parole.

\- Mr Jagger ? Je suis Anaëlle Evans et voici mon frère jumeau Nathan. Après avoir épluché les dossiers de la police, nous avons découverts que vous êtes la personne la plus à même de nous aider.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le blond et essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son pantalon.

La fillette secoua ses longs cheveux aile-de-corbeau et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Dites-moi… Croyez-vous à la magie ?

\- Euh… Pas vraiment, mais…

\- Nous sommes - ou seront - des sorciers. Or ma sœur et moi avons été désignés pour combattre un mage noir du nom de Voldemort. L'un d'entre nous (Mais nous ne savons pas lequel) l'a pulvérisé alors que nous avions un an. Il est malheureusement toujours parmi nous, mais sous forme de spectre. Nous avons donc cherché dans les dossiers des forces de l'ordre une personne capable de nous apprendre à nous battre à la moldue.

\- Et onc vous m'avez… Choisi ? Demanda Antonin. Wow putain… Ma vieille va m'buter.

Anaëlle émit un rire cristallin. Son frère, lui, le regarda, mortellement sérieux.

\- Et pourquoi apprendre à vous battre à la… Moldue ?

\- Les mangemorts ne s'attendront pas à nous affronter alors que nous avons des revolvers, mitraillettes, grenades… Et par exemple, je suis sûûûre qu'une balle entre les deux yeux mettrait très efficacement Bellatrix Lestranges ou Fenrir Greyback hors d'état de nuire…

\- C'est vrai que c'est efficace. Bon bah alors… Bienvenue dans la famille Jagger !

* * *

**Bon, voici le prologue. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**RBS**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le chapitre deux !**

**Titre :** La fantastique histoire de Ntahan et Anaëlle Jagger-Evans, nés Potter

**Raiting :** T

**Genre :** Family-Hurt/comfort-Humor-Friendship

* * *

Chapitre deux :

Riahnon/Lily-Remus-Dumbledore/Hermione-Fumseck

ou

Les conséquences sont plus... étranges qu'il n'y parait

* * *

Riahnon était ce qu'on appelait une femme de poigne. Elle avait de la prestance, et son aura écrasait ce qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin (Quoique comme le faisait remarquer son trèèès cher fils Séverin, il fallait être fou pour le faire, or les fous allaient à l'asile, donc…). Mais là… OK, elle était habituée aux frasques d'Antonin. OK, elle avait dû virer un nombre impressionnant de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes de son lit depuis qu'il avait treize ans. Mais jamais, jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il OSERAIUT ramener des gosses ? Et ils sortaient d'où, ces mioches d'abord ? Une chose était sûre, ce n'étaient pas ceux de son coureur de jupon de fils. Trop polis. Pis trop jeunes aussi.

Bref.

La femme observa son fils d'un œil inquisiteur. Derrière elle, elle entendit Mello mettre un coup de poing à Séverin et lui dire que s'il publiait la confrontation sur YouTube, il aurait affaire à elle.

Bien.

Sauf s'il lui versait la moitié de l'argent.

Encore mieux.

Oui, les femmes Jagger étaient des femmes vénales. C'était triste.

\- Antonin… C'est qui ces putains de mioches ? Tu les a ramassés où ? Et je croyais avoir été claire ? Alors pourquoi tu as ramené des p'tiots qu'étaient même pas à toi ?

\- M'man… C'est pas ma faute, ils sont venus me voir pendant que je nettoyait la voiture ! Voici Anaëlle et Nathan Evans. Apparemment, ce sont des sorciers qui vont avoir un certain Voldeporc et ses Grailleclams aux trousses plus tard et donc ils veulent s'entraîner au combat non-magique avec moi. Pas capté pourquoi, mais bon…

\- C'est qui « Voldeporc » ? Interrogea Riahnon.

\- C'est pas des coquillages les clams ? Demanda Séverin.

\- Ca peut rapporter combien une histoire pareille si on la vend aux médias ? Questionna Mello.

\- Il se fait appeler « Lord Voldemort », rien à voir avec les porcs. En fait, son vrai nom, c'est « Tom Marvolo Riddle », mais les gens ne le savent pas… Et ils ont peur de son pseudonyme ridicule. En fait, ce serait sûrement amusant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et de crier « Voldemort »… Eclaira Anaëlle.

\- Oui, les clams sont des coquillages, les sbires de Voldemort se font appeler « Mangemort », donc pas de zoophilie là-dedans non plus. Expliqua Nathan.

\- Donc si je résume bien, vous êtes sorciers… (Anaëlle haucha la tête), Vous allez avoir Voldeporc et ses Grailleclams aux trousses… (Re-hauchement de tête, mais de la part du jumeau) Et vous voulez vous entraîner au combat non-magique avec mon fils pour pouvoir le battre… Enfin je suppose.

\- C'est sûr que s'ils veulent apprendre à se battre, c'est pas pour faire des cookies… Commenta Séverin.

\- Je suppose que puisqu'Antonin a gentiment accepté de remplir toute la paperasse non-magique ET magique, il n'y a pas de problème à ce que je vous adopte…

\- Comment ça je remplis toute la paperasse ? S'indigna le blond.

\- Tu t'es fait avoir Tonin d'amûr ! Nargua Mello.

\- Tais-toi, femme vénale.

\- Merci Mrs Jagger ! Remercièrent en chœur les jumeaux Evans.

\- Qu'ils sont mignons, s'extasièrent Riahnon et Mello en chœur. Antonin, tu vas mourir pour m'avoir insulté ! Beugla cette dernière.

\- Appelez-moi Ria, sourit la mère de famille. Nos voisins, les Granger, ont une fille d'à peu près votre âge, Hermione. Vous pourriez aller lui dire bonjour…

\- D'accord !

* * *

\- Alors Albus, vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de Nathan ? Questionna Lily.

\- Malheureusement non… C'est très fâcheux, car il doit sauver le monde sorcier et il ne peut pas le faire si il n'est pas entraîner…

\- Vous avez raison Albus. Comment pourrions-nous le retrouver ? Je ne pense pas que nous aurions de problème à le faire revenir avec nous, mais comment faire pour savoir où il est ? Interrogea la rousse.

\- Je ne sais… Remus ! S'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Remus ? Répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils, incompréhensive.

\- Oui, c'est un loup-garou, je pense qu'il pourra aisément retrouver Nathan grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés.

\- C'est en effet une bonne idée… Comme cela, nous retrouverons Nathan et il sera entraîné pour pouvoir défaire Voldemort lors de son retour…

\- Je vais l'appeler, décida Dumbledore.

\- Inutile, je suis là, dit une voix froide. Je suis époustouflé par le non-respect que tu as de la vie de ton fils, Lily-Jolie… Je te pensais mieux que ça. Se moqua-t-elle.

Un jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'année (vingt-neuf pour être exact) se tenait adossé à l'encadrure de la porte. Ses yeux ambre avaient un éclat triste. Il portait un treillis et une veste militaire.

\- Remus, quelle bonne surprise ! Nous avons besoin de…

Dumbledore fut coupé par une furie rousse, outrée qu'on remette en cause l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils.

\- Comment ça le non-respect que j'ai pour la vie de mon fils ? Je tiens à mon fils plus que tout au monde !

\- « Il sera entraîné pour pouvoir défaire Voldemort lors de son retour… », Répéta Remus. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il reviendrait chez toi, que tu le gronderais et que tout redeviendrais comme avant, non… Après tout, ton fils n'est que de la chair à canon pour toi et Dumbledore, à ce que je vois…

\- C'est faux ! Hurla Lily Potter, au bord des larmes.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu ne te serais sûrement jamais occupée de ton fils si c'était Anaëlle qui avait repoussé Voldemort et pas Nathan. Et puis, comment sais-tu que c'est ton fils et pas ta fille qui a repoussé Voldy-chéri ? Hein ? Tu étais inconsciente à ce que je sache…

\- Une fille n'aurait pas pu sorti vivante d'un affrontement avec Voldemort ! Piailla Lily. Seul un homme le peut !

\- Vraiment ? J'espère être la quand Anaëlle te rabattra le caquet, Lily-Jolie… J'espère tellement être là pour le voir…

\- Remus, tu vas te chercher Nathan avec tes sens de lycanthrope. Sirius t'accompagnera.

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Vous… Comment-ça « non » ?

\- Non, comme « Non, je ne le ferais pas et Sirius non plus. » Je suis libre, _professeur _(Le jeune homme cracha ce mot avec mépris et dégoût), libre, et je compte le rester. Je pars avec Siri loin du monde sorcier, et si nous y retournons, ce ne sera pas en Angleterre, soyez-en sûrs. J'ai un travail dans le monde moldu, un travail que j'aime, pour lequel je suis bien payer et reconnu à ma juste valeur. Donc je ne mettrais pas ce travail en péril pour votre bon plaisir. Adieu.

L'homme se détourna et sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Fumseck regarda Dumbledore d'un œil réprobateur et disparut. Lily soupira.

\- Que faisons-nous Professeur ?

\- J'y réfléchi, Lily, j'y réfléchi, promit Albus.

* * *

Remus monta dans la Jeep, furieux. Le conducteur, un brun à l'air espiègle, le questionna du regard.

\- Vous allez bien, Colonel ?

\- Ouais, ouais… C'est juste que Dumbledore avait l'air de penser que je n'existait que pour son bon vouloir, alors comme avec la pleine lune qui approche je suis très irritable, je lui ai craché ses quatre vérités à la figure…

\- Mon dieu ça devait être épique… Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas accompagné ? Se lamenta un brun qui ressemblait étrangement au conducteur.

\- Parce que vous dormiez, lieutenant-colonel, se moqua gentiment le conducteur.

\- Ta gueule si tu veux vivre, sergent.

\- Oui chef !

\- Sirius… Dit Remus d'un air réprobateur.

\- Bah quoi ?

* * *

Un flash de lumière rouge apparut devant Hermione Granger qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'oiseau enflammé apparu devant elle. Elle sentit ses cheveux pousser et ses dents diminués dans une douleur atroce. La jeune fille s'écroula par terre dans un cri de douleur.

Jane Granger fut surprise en voyant sa fille. Elle avait accourue après le cri de douleur d'Hermione et ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qu'elle voyait. Sa fille avait des cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses, bruns et soyeux. Et ses dents avaient une taille normale. Mais le plus étonnant était encore l'oiseau enflammé qui se tenait devant la fillette.

\- Maman ? Je te présente Ramandu, dit Hermione très sérieusement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! ici le chapitre n°3 !

* * *

Hermione se leva en grommelant. Elle caressa pensivement Ramandu et sourit en pensant que les Jagger avaient de nouveaux gosses. Apparemment, ils avaient son âge. Comme quoi le monde est bien fait. La brune se demanda si elle allait se présenter tout de suite ou si elle allait attendre qu'ils se présentent avant. La petite fille regarda son réveil et se dit que seize heures de l'après-midi était une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour se lever. Sisi.

Bref.

La fillette enfourcha la rampe et descendit l'escalier en glissant. Elle atterrit souplement et se dit que le lien avec un phénix l'avait renforcé niveau physique. Comme quoi la douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentie avait eu du bon.

\- Hermione, tu es ENFIN levée ? Demanda Jane.

\- Oui M'man, chuis levée.

\- Tu es au courant que tu as raté une journée d'école complète sans justificatif ?

\- Bah, on trouvera, balaya la brunette. Bon, je meurs de faim !

\- Goinfre, grogna sa mère. T'attendras le dîner !

\- HEEEIIIN ?

\- Jane ! Her-mignonne ! S'écria une voix.

Un blond de vingt et un ans sauta sur Jane pour lui faire un câlin. Il voulut faire de même avec Hermione, mais renonça après un coup de poing dans la figure (Pas fou le mec !). Séverin Jagger se frotta le nez et sourit aux occupantes de la cuisine.

\- Je vous présente Nathan et Anaëlle Evans-Jagger, mes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

\- Bonjour Mme Granger, bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour ! Salua Hermione d'un ton enjouée.

Elle prit Nathan et Anaëlle par la main et les amena vers sa chambre. Sa mère la regarda partir et soupira.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle grandit trop vite… Bientôt elle entrera au collège puis au lycée… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que j'aurais une grande place dans sa vie à ce moment… Murmura Jane Granger.

\- Ne vous en faites-pas… Elle ne le montre pas, mais vous et Dan avez une grande place dans sa vie. Quel enfant peut grandir sans parents après tout ? Réconforta Séverin.

\- Merci…

Les trois enfants montèrent l'escalier à toutes allures et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Là, la jeune fille s'affala sur le lit tandis que les jumeaux s'installaient pour Anaëlle sur le fauteil de bureau et pour Nathan, sur le pouf.

Nathan aperçut alors l'oiseau.

\- Un phénix ? Murmura Anaëlle.

\- Ouaip. Il s'appelle Ramandu, comme le mec dans Narnia, continua Hermione très sérieusement.

\- Tu as de la chance… Il faut avoir une âme incroyablement pure pour pouvoir réaliser un lien avec un phénix…

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Bref, c'est quoi ta passion ?

\- Lire, murmura Hermione d'un air extatique.

\- J'te comprends, rigola Nathan.

\- Et bah pas moi ! Attends, c'est beaucoup mieux de jouer à un mmorpg ! Franchement, quel est l'intérêt de lire ? Répliqua Anaëlle.

\- Sauvage ! Inculte ! Ignorante ! GEEK ! S'indigna Hermione. Comment peut-on ne pas azimer lire ?

\- Bah…

* * *

Six mois plus tard :

\- Riahnon ! Nous nous rendons chez Hermione ! Cria Anaëlle.

\- OK !

Riahnon se demanda une énième fois où diable les deux enfants avaient acquis leurs manières irréprochables. En tout cas, il était visible qu'ils n'avaient pas été élevés comme ses trois enfants ! Pas qu'elle se plaigne de leurs éducation, mais bon, ils pourraient être un peu lus polis, ça ne les tueraient pas ! Parce que franchement, essayer d'étrangler le voisin parce qu'il n'admet pas qu'écouter du hard rock à fond les ballons à l'heure pour le moins… matinale, de quatre heures et quart du matin est une bonne idée, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, mais c'est pas une bonne idée.

La femme s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et commença à ranger la vaisselle. Mello était chez une copine (Une certaine Axelle), Séverin était à son cours de piano et Antonin était dans sa chambre en train de jouer à un obscur jeu vidéo. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ria n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnette de l'entrée. Après trois sonneries, ce fut Antonin qui fut obligé d'aller ouvrir.

Trois hommes se tenaient devant la porte : deux bruns se ressemblant beaucoup - ils étaient visiblement frères - et un blond avec des yeux dorés. Antonin haussa un sourcil : c'était une couleur d'yeux assez… peu commune.

Le jeune homme fit entrer les trois autres avant d'aller prévenir sa mère. Cette dernière essaya tout d'abord de l'étrangler avec son torchon (Et après elle se demande d'où vienne les pulsions meurtrières de ses enfants…), puis elle lui demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin, se présenta alors le blond, et voici Sirius (Il montra le brun le plus âgé) et Regulus (Il montra le plus jeune) Black.

-Nom qui s'accorde parfaitement avec leurs cheveux, fit remarquer intelligemment Antonin.

\- Antonin, ce n'est pas la peine de nous démontrer qu'il ne reste en effet que trois neurones dans ta tête et qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre en duel, merci bien, moucha sa mère. Pourquoi êtes-vous à ?

\- Eh bien c'est au sujet de…

\- Je boude, coupa Antonin dans un élan de frustration.

\- Eh bien va bouder ailleurs, rétorqua Riahnon sans lui jeter un regard, et laisse donc Mr Black Sr nous expliquer la raison de leur présence ici.

\- Je disais donc que c'était au sujet des jumeaux que vous avez adoptés, Nathan et Anaëlle Evans. Il se trouve que je suis le parrain d'Anaëlle et que Remus est le parrain de Nathan.

\- Vous voulez les récupérer ?

\- Pas du tout, détrompa Regulus en prenant pour la première fois la parole, ces deux abrutis veulent savoir qu'ils pourront les voir ou non. Je leur répète depuis qu'on les a localisés qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'acceptiez pas, mais ils ne veulent pas me croire.

\- Je ne vois en effet aucune raison pour que nous refusions. Pour l'instant, ils sont chez leur amie Hermione, mais je suggère que quand ils seront rentrés, vous leur expliquiez tout ce que vous avez à leur dire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en coup de vent et une voix féminine cria :

\- Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Nananère !

\- Taïaut ! Tiens, bonjour Messieurs, qui êtes-vous ?

Anaëlle, Nathan et Hermione s'arrêtèrent face à la petite assemblée qui campait dans le salon.

\- Oncle Mumus ! Oncle Siri ! Oncle Lulu ! S'écrièrent les deux Evans-Jagger, tout contents.

\- Les sales mômes ! Rétorqua Regulus, peu satisfait du surnom dont ils l'avaient affublé.

\- Vous resterez bien dîner ? Suggéra Riahnon. Hermione, tu es invitée aussi.

* * *

Bon alors, voilà le chapitre ! Je sais que je suis lente, mais bon, j'ai vraiment maqué d'inspiration... Gomen !

RBS


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Voici donc la suite de cette fiction qui traîne...**

**Merci aux rewieweuses : Angie-Riddle-Snape **(Il est là au final... Après tout ce temps... J'ai honte. -_-)**, Lilireyna **(Merkiii ! :3)**, Rio** (J'ai réécrit le début, ton message m'a fait réfléchir et c'est temps mieux car je suis bien plus satisfaite de cette histoire maintenant)** et kuroneko** (Merkiii aussiii ! :3)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à mi, tout est à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tout le monde s'installa donc à table face à une salade de tomates, de concombre, d'avocat, de feta et de tout ce qu'on met habituellement dans une salade de crudité. Antonin servit tout le monde, puis ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Au fait, sans vouloir vous vexer, dit Mello d'un air triste, mais personne n'a jugé utile de nus présenter nos invités à Sev et moi.

\- J'espérais que vous ne seriez pas là, rétorqua aimablement Riahnon. Mel, Sev, voici Remus Lupin, Regulus Black et Sirius Black. Messieurs, voici ma fille Mello et mon fils Séverin.

\- Enchanté, dit poliment Remus tandis que les deux noirs regardaient les deux enfants Jagger d'un air soupçonneux - la lueur dans les eux de Séverin de trompait pas, c'était sûrement des monstres.

\- Au fait, Ana, c'est toi qui m'as volé ma collection de Barbie ?

\- Sérieux, Mel, t'as encore une collection de Barbie à _seize ans _? Se moqua Hermione.

\- Je les ai relookées, c'est plus des Barbie, mais des poupées punks maintenant, rétorqua Mello légèrement rose.

\- J'les ai vendues, informa Anaëlle d'un ton blasé. Que voulait-tu que je fasse d'autre avec des _poupées _?

\- QUOOOIII ? TU AS VENDU MES POUPEES ? Comment as-tu _pu_… Souffla Mello d'une voix brisée.

\- Si tu veux, je lui choure l'oseille et j'te la r'file, proposa aimablement Séverin.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda prudemment Remus (On ne sait jamais).

\- Eh bien, Mello fait collection de poupées Barbie qu'elle recoiffe et habille d'habits de sa confection, ce qui est un bon entrainement vu qu'elle veut devenir styliste. Elle les transforme en punks, vous savez, ces gens qui s'habille en noir, avec des couleurs criardes et des coupes de cheveux impossible ? Bref, Mello les relooke totalement. Et sa collection complète avait disparu il y a quelques jours. Mello soupçonnait sa sœur, et apparemment, elle avait raison, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Anaëlle a été aussi cruelle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'était cruel ? Demanda Regulus.

\- Cette collection était toute la vie de Mello, c'était son bien le plus précieux. C'est comme si quelqu'un vendait votre baguette magique à votre insu, ce sera cruel n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois… Pourquoi as-tu fais quelque chose d'aussi horrible, Ana ? Demanda Sirius, attristé par le spectacle de Mello en train de pleurer doucement ans les bras d'Antonin qui fusillait sa filleule du regard.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette collection était aussi précieuse pour toi, Mel… Je suis désolée… Mais j'ai toujours l'adresse de l'acheteur, si tu veux, je pourrais aller récupérer tes poupées en le remboursant… Murmura Anaëlle avant de se mettre à sangloter elle aussi.

Riahnon soupira. Ce qui était au départ un dîner en famille se transformait en tragédie pure et simple.

\- Mello, Anaëlle ira rechercher ces poupées. Anaëlle, tu seras sévèrement punie pour avoir fait autant de mal à ta sœur. Antonin, ta sœur ne mourra pas parce que tu la fusille du regard, si tes yeux étaient des mitrailleuses, peut-être, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, c'est scientifiquement impossible. Séverin, arrête de farfouiller dans les affaires de ta sœur pour trouver l'blé, ça ne sers strictement à rien. Nathan, ne finis pas la salade. Hermione, combien de fois ai-je répété que les animaux étaient interdis à table, phénix ou pas ?

Sirius et Regulus se regardèrent et parvinrent à la même conclusion : leur mère, Walburga Black, aurait tué pour avoir une telle autorité. Remus, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Minerva McGonagall : une même aura d'autorité se dégageait des deux femmes. Aucun des trois ne fut surpris de voir les six enfants obéir immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée de toute cette agitation, s'excusa Riahnon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Lupin. Mais si nous passions au plat principal puisque Nathan a fini la salade ?

\- Superbe idée ! Sev, ramène le rôti et Tonin, Ramène les patates.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent en grommelant tandis que Mello se servait du T-shirt d'Antonin comme mouchoir - personne ne voulait savoir comment elle lui avait enlevé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte- et que les trois plus jeunes changeaient les assiettes.

Le rôti était délicieux et Remus, Sirius et Regulus étaient d'accord : personne, pas même Molly Weasley, n'arrivait à la cheville de Riahnon Jagger au niveau de la cuisine. Regulus le fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

\- Merci, mais qui est cette Molly Weaslaid ?

\- Molly Weasley est la meilleure cuisinière d'Angleterre sorcière. Elle est réputée pour sa pâtisserie. Et aussi pour ses Beuglantes, ajouta Sirius après réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Beuglante ? Questionna Hermione.

\- C'est une lettre assez particulière… En fait, on envoie un message vocal et souvent hurlé à une personne. C'est vicieux car les Beuglantes ne peuvent pas être arrêtées, si on ne les ouvre pas, elles explosent et le message est délivré. Les élèves de Poudlard en reçoive de temps en temps durant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Devant toute l'école ? Mais c'est de l'humiliation ! S'indigna Riahnon. Si jamais mes enfants en reçoive une, je porterais plainte.

\- Ouais, du fric ! Se réjouit Mello.

\- Du blé ! Renchérit Antonin.

\- De l'oseille ! Termina Séverin.

Les trois se mirent à faire une sorte de danse de la joie devant l'air blasé du reste de la famille. Même les trois sorciers avaient compris qu'ils étaient tombés dans une maison de fous et qu'il valait mieux accepter toutes les conneries qu'ils y verraient. Les trois plus jeune se joignirent à leur danse et les six enfants se retrouvèrent à interpréter la danse des canards au beau milieu du salon pendant que Sirius, Remus, Regulus et Riahnon se tordaient de rire dans leurs assiettes. En même temps, voir une grande blonde pleine de prestance, un brun petit et complètement surexcité, un blond complètement gamin, une brune avec un phénix sur l'épaule, une fille aux allures de vampire tant elle est pâle et a les cheveux noirs/lèvres rouges, et un rouquin aux cheveux semblant être dotés d'une vie propres se trémousser accroupis entre le canapé et la table basse en file indienne et en chantant :

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Qui barbotent dans la mare_

_Se secoue le bas des reins _

_Et font coin-coin_

Est purement et simplement hilarant. Après que les six aient finis de se ridiculiser copieusement, que Sirius ait failli mourir étouffé par un morceau de pomme de terre et que une voisine soit passé donner des cookies, la famille se remit à table et passa au dessert.

\- C'était qui la gamine de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

\- Ellie Sky. Une drôle de fille. Elle voue un culte à YouTube et aux cookies et passe tout son temps avec Tibalt Black, sa voisine et sa meilleure amie. Elle sait toujours tout. C'est elle qui a appelé une ambulance le jour où Tonin s'est cassé le bras en tombant du chêne où il s'était construit une cabane avec Sev, et elle était chez elle en train de regarder la télévision à ce moment-là ! Expliqua Mello.

\- En tout cas, ses cookies sont délicieux ! Dit Anaëlle. Mmh, ils sont encore chauds !

\- Les enfants l'aiment bien.

\- Je vois ça…

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et les trois militaires partirent avec la ferme intention de revenir à leur prochaine permission.

Après leur départ, les sept Jagger rentrèrent chez eux sans voir l'ombre qui les épiait d'une fenêtre. Ellie laissa tomber le rideau et se tourna vers Tibalt.

\- Tout c'est bien passé. J'espère que ça continueras comme ça. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On va sur YouTube ? LinksTheSun a sorti une nouvelle vidéo…


End file.
